A SODIMM, or small outline dual in-line memory module, is a type of computer memory. SODIMMs are normally used in systems that have space restrictions such as notebooks, small footprint personal computers, and networking devices such as routers. Generally, those systems are equipped with sockets configured to receive SODIMMs horizontally or vertically.
A SODIMM may comprise a circuit board, memory chips and electronic components such as capacitors, resistors, register chips, EEPROM (Electronically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory) chips containing SPD (Serial Presence Detect) data, and PLL (Phase-Locked Loop) chips. The memory chips and the electronic components may be disposed on the two opposite main surface of the circuit board. Therefore, when the SODIMM is horizontally installed, a space is required to accommodate the memory chips and the electronic components disposed beneath the circuit board, and such space is unacceptable for a thin system.